db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Flute
"With every battle I grow more and more, I'm slowly but surely catching up to you, dad." -Flute to Flue after his training with Old Kai Flute is a Namekian OC made by Flowingato on Instagram. He happens to be from a time around 300 hundred years after the events of the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, and is a valued student of Elder Kai. Appearance Flute isn't very big on fashion, so he doesn't really change the way he dresses unless it's marking a new chapter in his life. He was born with light blue skin and antennae that run up his face, which both often set him apart from other Namekians. He also happens to have a wavy scar that runs from his right cheek to the right side of his neck, that he got when he was around six years old. Before joining the Time Patrol, he usually wore a standard grey and purple Namekian outfit, along with his dads old scarf. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Personality Flute is a very calm, yet curious person who loves to find new ways to test and evolve himself when given an opportunity. Growing up, Flue tried to teach him to stay confident and coolheaded, which he mostly tries to follow. As a fighter, Flute is fluid and often relies on instincts and adaptability in order to defeat his opponent. Flute was also taught to always take note on his position in situations and among those around him. He has an awful tendency to look at most situations positively, or at least tries to, as he loves to learn from either good or bad moments. The thing Flute dislikes the most is relying on someone so much that it puts them in danger, which is one of the many reasons he'd rather do things alone iif he can. Timeline Flute's Timeline is not directly a branch off of the main continuity, but rather an alternate branch off of the Dragon Ball Super continuity. He was born exactly 232 years after the events of the Tournament of Power, and the universes have naturally evolved since then. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Biography (Not Finished) Background Flute was born on August 28th, Age 1012 to Flue Noraka in his house in New Moori City. Flute grew up always trying to chase his dad, who he always looked up to a great deal. Flue was a very strong fighter who was often off world protecting the galaxy from villains, but despite that, he still took care of Flute. When Flue wasn't off protecting the planet or a nearby planet, the two would often spend their time together training, fishing, or travelling. When Flute was six, Age 1018, New Namek was attacked by an evil Namekian (his uncle, Saxophone), so Flute tried to fight him off and almost died in the process. This event resulted in Flute getting a scar on his cheek and Flue retiring as a fighter so he could focus on Flute, however, Flute took this as a chance to get stronger and started training under Flue as much as he could. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crews gave, use this section. Techniques (To Be Continued) Physical and Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Speed: Superhuman Durability: Superhuman Senses: Superhuman Hearing: Superhuman Regeneration: Speed and Movement Techniques Flight Physical Based Techniques Meteor Combination Meteor Smash Kiai Super God Shock Flash Grudgeless Strike Kaioken Finish Kaioken Attack Energy Based Techniques Ki Blast Energy Wave Kamehameha -Kaioken Kamehameha -Super Kamehameha -10x Kamehameha Destructo Disc -Super Destructo Disc -Destructo Disc Hexa Blade Explosive Wave -Super Explosive Wave Spirit Bomb Other Abilities Afterimage Technique Ki Sense Ki Transfer Instant Transmission Solar Flare TelepathyCategory:Namekian